Isla Pena
by Dinohunter55
Summary: A story based on the events that take place in the video game, Trespasser, containing my own twist to the story.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Isla Pena

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

Chapter 1: Awakening

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author Note: This will be a short story, only about twelve chapters long and will loosely follow the evens that happen in the game Trespasser but on a different island with different dinosaurs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The gentle ocean swash filled the air as a light breeze swept across the soft, fair skin of an unconscious women laying facedown in the sand. Her body rose and fell slowly with each breath. Seagulls circled overhead in hopes of a meal but were reluctant to approach until they were sure she was dead. The women stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She moaned but did not try to get up.

The last thing she remembered was the voice of Gomez, the pilot that was in charge of her tour of the offshore islands off Costa Rica. He was yelling something in Spanish over the radio. She remembered that they had flown into a storm and that the plain was rocking so much that she rushed to the washroom so that she did not throw up on the seat but when she came out they were in a steep decent. Then nothing but the darkness and a deep cold she felt throughout her body.

She took a deep breath in and her eyes widened. She smelled smoke. With a quick turn, she flipped herself over and was staring at the wreckage of the plane bent over her, or at least some of it that had landed or drifted ashore. However it appeared that most of it was further out in the ocean from the little she saw ashore, debris floated all around the shoreline and what remained of a seat was hung over the tail of the aircraft that had been bent around a jagged rock. Gomez was nowhere in sight.

"Gomez," she called out but had no response. Again she tried with nothing more that a splash of a wave against her feet. What if he hadn't made it? What would she do by herself? Flashes of television shows entered her mind; most frightening of all was of the television show Lost. Nothing could happen like that she had to remind herself.

With the little strength she had, Anne dragged herself to her feet. She staggered but kept enough of her balance so she didn't fall. A breeze forced a shiver down her spine and her teeth chattered a little. Tropical islands were supposed to be warm, Anne thought. She looked around for any shelter and saw a large piece of metal leaning against a boulder. Rescue was sure to be on its way, why else would he have been on the radio. So for now she would wait it out and rest to recover her strength.

Anne staggered to the sheet of metal and peered in. She gasped and stepped away. Beneath the sheet was what she had feared. Gomez was dead and worst yet was the radio, broken and mangled in his hands with no hope of repair. Her only hope was that he managed to contact someone. Anne looked to the sky and realized that it was noon. She had been taking an aerial flight at seven o'clock in the evening. Had she really been out that long? Where was her rescue? They were coming right? Questions filled her mind and her heart sank. They weren't coming!

Slowly, Anne moved to a large tree so that she could lean against it. This had to be the worst vacation she had ever been on. Her friend probably didn't even care that she was gone. They weren't on best terms when she left and now they may not even know she's missing. Tears rolled down her face but she brushed them off. A thought entered her mind that gave her some relief. Many of the islands probably had a resort of some kind, tropical paradises usually did!

A feeling hit Anne and she crossed her legs slightly. She had to pee! She looked around, she hated the fact that there were not bathrooms around but noticed a large bush. Even if he was dead, Anne was not about to drop her pants by him. She quickly ran into the bushes. A minute passed before she stepped out again and looked to where Gomez had been only to see that he was gone but several large footprints lead to and from the spot. Each footprint had three elongated toes and was over a foot in length.

Anne froze. What the hell could have made that? She couldn't think of anything that she knew of capable of making a footprint like that let alone be large enough to make them. Sweat formed on her brow and she looked around hesitantly. A slight movement caught her eyes. A large scaled tail disappeared out of sight before her. It was several meters off the ground and she knew it must be very large even though she only saw the end of the tail. There was only one thing she thought of doing and that was running in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

She quickly turned and started down the beach when she felt the wind blow against her carrying her scent with it downwind to the creature. A low rumbling shriek was followed by heavy footsteps crashing through the foliage. Anne looked back to see a large bipedal creature standing two and a half meters tall with short arms and a triangular crest that curved upward with a small V-shape in its center. Its skin was a rusty green colour with black patches similar to a leopard's spots. It was gaining ground quickly.

Anne's breath became heavier. She was not in the shape she should have been to be running like she was. She reached the top of a small hill and saw her salvation, a large cluster of unfinished building. There was no way that it could follow her into the small spaces. With the last bit of her strength that she had gathered from the crash, she pushed forward and ducked into several large, five meter long piping that was only just large enough for her to squeeze into. She fell silent.

The footsteps slowed and soon the thick leg of the creature stood like a statue before her eyes. It had not seen where she had gone but it knew she was around. The heavy breaths seemed to echo in her mind as it scented the air for her. Suddenly, it let out a call, long and deep, that sent shivers down her spine and she realized that it was giving up. The call had been an attempt to drive her out from her hiding place. She let out a sigh of relief as the creature turned and walked away, the sound of its footsteps faded slowly into the distance.

Anne began to relax. She would wait a little while more before she stepped out to make sure the area was safe. The salty air of the ocean filled her lungs and she felt her worries start to fade away. Several long minutes passed and she slowly began to haul herself out. She peeked out to see if the area was clear, and from what she could see it was.

Anne fell to the ground with a thud and slowly stood up. She looked in the direction of the crash and saw that the creature was no where in sight. She sighed again and turned to face the buildings. They were just walls but there were no vehicles that she could see and most of the materials were thrown about. Everything had an overgrown look to it.

She let out a grown, it had been abandoned. No wonder she thought, that creature would scare anyone. Slowly, she walked towards one of the buildings and walked though the open doorway. Inside was empty and the ground bare earth but she saw a small glint in the soil. She walked cautiously towards it and brushed it off. It was a gun of some kind. She picked it up and jumped back as she saw the skeletal remains beneath it. Sweat dripped from her brow and she looked behind her half expecting what killed the person to be there. There was nothing.

She relaxed and looked back to the gun, she had never fired one and she wondered if it even worked anymore. She remembered seeing her father, an active gun enthusiast, cleaning one of his hand guns when she was young, so she took out the clip and examined it. It had a good eight rounds left. She put it back in and lightly blew off the dirt that had gathered on the barrel. She may need it she thought and tucked it in the back of her pants.

Anne looked back out the doorway and quietly stepped out. She explored several more of the structures but found nothing. When she stepped out of the last, she noticed a road, or at least it looked like one that led deeper into the jungle. She was unsure on whether or not to follow it. But then she noticed a large billboard covered in vines and headed for it. She walked cautiously, ready to sprint back to the structures for safety.

What seemed to take forever was only about a hundred meters. She reached up and began to pull the vegetation off of it. Suddenly it came off in one big heap and she looked upon the sign with horror. 'International Genetic Technologies Inc.'


	2. Chapter 2: The Pack Hunter

Isla Pena

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

Chapter 2: The Pack Hunter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anne was horrified as she looked on the sign. She remembered the dinosaur trials and what had happened with the dinosaur loose in the city. The island was protected but she couldn't have been on it could she? She then recalled the book published shortly before the death of the head of Ingen, John Hammond. She had bought it but never read it, she was beginning to wish she had.

Anne shook her head. This couldn't be real, it was all a dream and at any moment now she would wake up and be sitting comfortably in the seat of the aircraft. She closed her eyes and wished for it really hard but it she didn't wake up. She pinched herself and still nothing. A flock of birds as they flew out of the jungle made her jump. Quickly, Anne rushed back to the safety of the nearest building and looked on as a large two-legged creature with a long neck and small head stepped out of the jungle. It made a strange and alien sound before heading out and further onto the beach.

Without a second thought, Anne turned and began hiking into the jungle and away from the creature. She had enough of these animals and wanted nothing more to do with them, the building seemed to enough to attract them so she was going to find somewhere she could hide without the constant threat of the beasts finding her. She then could find someway to signal someone for help. They had to be looking for her, they just had to.

It was not long before Anne wished she had stayed on the beach and followed it. The jungle was dense and full of aromas that overwhelmed her senses. Thorn shrubs began to dig at her legs while wet leaves lathered her face in cold dew. Above, the sky began to disappear as she moved deeper into the jungle. The canopy grew dense and full and birds of all varieties sang song or flew unseen. Meanwhile the local insects sang a different tune as they scampered amongst the dried leaves and tangled roots.

A half hour passed as Anne wandered the jungle aimlessly. She felt as if she were being followed as the echoes of distant beast crept throughout the trees but yet seemed to grow ever closer. A rustling before her caught her attention and caused and to step behind the closest tree able to conceal her body. She soon peered around cautiously to see what lay before her. It was only moments before a tall, two-legged creature, orange scales covering its body and black stripes on its back, leapt from the foliage. Its head was triangular in shape and it had an almost bird-like motion to its body as it bobbed its head and the deep yellow eyes scanned the area. The creature sniffed the air and growled before leaning back and calling out loud.

That was all Anne needed to hear and in an instant she was scampering up the tree in fear for her life. She reached the large divide and looked down to see the creature looking up at her with a cold reptilian glare. Anne nearly fell out of the tree as the beast leapt at her in an attempt to catch some part of her. Somehow, she managed to keep balance and climbed higher into the tree until she was sure she was out of reach. Then, she sat with her legs resting on the branch and looked down at what would have like to make a meal out of her. Her heart beat was only just beginning to slow when four other creatures, one of the similar colors and three brown with green eyes, appeared below the tree and began to snarl and leap at her.

In her panic, Anne reached for the gun and aimed it in hopes to scare off the animals, but they didn't react. Perhaps they had never seen a gun before so she fired it. The recoil was more than she could handle and the gun flew out of her hand. It was not a waste however; the bullet grazed one of the brown beasts and made it yelp in both surprise and pain. Anne tried to catch the gun but it slipped out of reach and hit several branches on its way down. At last it hit the ground and was immediately seized by the dinosaurs. Three of the five left chasing one another trying to get hold of the gun while the remaining two slowly disappeared into the dense brush surrounding the tree.

Anne got herself comfortable because she wasn't going to leave before she knew they were not coming back. Hours passed and the sun was sinking into the horizon when Anne felt she might be safe and so took off a shoe and pulled off one of her socks. She then filled it with leaves and tossed it to the ground. A blur of motion was all that could be seen as three of the creatures were on top of the sock, tearing it up before turning their attention to Anne once more.

Slowly, Anne leaned back against a branch but it didn't hold and broke. She grasped at what she could but ended up being held by her bent legs while the creatures leapt and snapped at her, but she was several meters above them yet. Something in the distance caught her attention however. Even in her panic, she managed to hold still long enough to get an idea of what it was. It appeared as if a metal beam were going through the jungle some ways away. As soon as she pulled herself up, Anne was looking for the beam again. She found it to be just what she thought, a single beam running through the jungle for some distance in either direction. There was no way she could reach it unless... Anne got an idea.

Cautiously, Anne crawled out on the branch and reached for another branch of the neighboring tree in the direction she wished to go. With a leap of faith, she jumped to the branch and let out a heavy sigh. She had made it safely and the branch held. Anne preceded to this several more times until she had made it to the beam. It turned out the beam was part of a monorail track and appeared to be high enough off the ground that she would remain out of reach of the carnivores that continued to pursue her. For a moment Anne thought about leaving the safety of her tree and after a while decided to leave its safety to try her luck on the rail and hopefully it would lead somewhere safe.

Ann crawled out on the branch, allowing it to bend enough so that she could place her feet firmly on the beam. The branch quickly snapped up as her weight was taken off and rose out of her reach. There was no going back. Anne walked down the rail with a slow and steady pace, being mindful of what may cause her to fall whether it was branches, wind or the constant attempts of the animals below.

The sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon rose into the sky but yet the predators would not stop their pursuit of Anne. She was exhausted but could not stop, the trees had grown farther away from the rail and those close were too thin to support her. And so, she drudged onward towards her destination, wherever it may be. In the distance, she saw a spark of hope however. The jungle opened up but at the edge was what appeared to be a fence, a fence that would at least stop her pursuers. Her hope renewed, she quickened her pace.

In several minutes, she reached the fence and passed over it. The creatures had to stop their pursuit and only snarled in anger before disappearing into the jungle. Anne stopped to catch her breath and looked around. The land around was a sea of short grasses and in the distance, the jungle continued on either side of the field enclosing it in completely. She would have to enter the jungle again no matter what. The fence that appeared to stop her pursuers continued on for a ways but disappeared into the jungle. She had no way of knowing if they would return later. And so, Anne continued into the night, she may be in the open but at least she was alone, or so she thought...


End file.
